Welcome to the Grand Line!
by Gabberz720
Summary: Luffy is a new student at Grand Line High School and this summary is lame. First chapter's just intro's. Enjoy! Rated T for...I don't even know.


**Author's Notes: hay guys ^^; It's been, well, what, forever since I put up a story, right? I have a lot of crap saved but I never bothered putting it up coz it wasn't good enough . Well, at least I didn't think so. So, in honor of my latest obsession, a One Piece fanfic! Keep in mind, it's an AU (terribly sorry ;_;), so I've changed around their ages. Forgive me TT^TT **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this…monstrosity of a fanfic xD Thank you to whoever took the time to read this! –hugs-**

**Warnings: Rated T for…uhr…some cursing. Future yaoi? Maybe? Yes? No? Leave it in your review?**

**CHAPTER ONE: Introductions**

"There you go!" The secretary handed them their schedules and gave them a bright grin. "You two are all set up! Welcome to Grand Line High School!"

"Alright!" A familiar red haired man smiled and shook her hand in gratitude with his only arm. "Thank you so much! Now," He turned to his adoptive sons and grinned. "Do you kiddies need me to show you around, or am I free to go out and drink in peace?"

"Shanks!" The smaller of his sons giggled and shoved him playfully.

"We'll be fine, Shanks," The taller gave him a sure thumbs up and grin. "You can go do whatever. Tell Ben I said hi."

"Me too!"

"Alright," Shanks leaned in and gave them each a peck on the forehead, making the younger laugh and the older groan. "Good luck, guys. See you later." When Ace turned to head out the door, Shanks grabbed his straw hat off his own head and placed it on the short, raven haired boy. He shifted large brown eyes to look up at his father, blinking in confusion.

"For good luck," He whispered, and with those words, he was gone.

The two brothers walked out of the office, both staring at their papers, trying to burn the information into their minds. "Well, Luffy," The freckle-faced man tipped his orange cowboy hat and grinned. "This is where we part. I _am _a senior, after all. Can't be seen with a freshman like you, now can I?"

"Ace," Luffy growled, and Ace laughed and patted his shoulder.

"You know I'm kidding. Call me if some dickweed picks on you or something. G'luck!" He spun around and began walking in the opposite direction, waving over his shoulder. Luffy watched him depart and sighed, glancing at his schedule.

_**Period 5: Lunch- Cafeteria.**_

_ Now how the hell am I supposed to find it?!_

"Excuse me!" A feminine, high pitched voice called, and Luffy looked up to see a curvy redhead scamper over to him. "Are you Luffy?"

"Yep," Luffy nodded, beaming. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nami. The principal sent me to show you around. Where's your brother?"

"He took off to class."

"Dammit, I was supposed to show him around too!"

"It's alright- Ace will be fine on his own!" Luffy laughed, and Nami raised an eyebrow.

"You're a cheerful one, aren't you?"

Luffy shrugged. "I suppose. Everyone in our family's like that!"

"Well," Nami huffed. "You came at fifth period, so you have lunch. Follow me," She turned and began walking down the hall, Luffy trailing behind her.

"Are you a ninth grader?"

"Yeah, but I'm the head of the welcoming committee, and I get the best grades in geography, so they chose me to show you around."

"That's cool! So you wanna be a map-maker when you grow up or something?"

"A choreographer. And yes."

"That's awesome!" Nami frowned.

"No one's ever told me that before. Everyone says it's a stupid dream."

"No way! You need some serious brains to do that! And it's unique. Unique is great!"

Nami allowed her lips to curl into a slight smile. "I guess, Luffy. Thanks."

"No problem!" Luffy began hearing a large crowd of voices and the smell of food began drifting in the air, so he supposed they were close. They arrived at a pair of doors and Nami flung them open, revealing a large white room full of tables, teenagers and food.

"Here we are!" She declared, and motioned for him to follow her to a table. A small, pale girl with waist long, bright blue hair and cloudy grey eyes stood up and waved them over, grinning brightly.

"Hi, Nami!" She hugged the redhead and offered a shy smile to Luffy. "And who's this?"

"This is Luffy. He's new."

"I'm Vivi!" She unexpectedly threw her arms around him, and Luffy grinned and returned the embrace, chuckling quietly.

"I'm Luffy! You guys are nice! Wanna be my friends?"

"Sure!" Vivi squealed, and Nami rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you sit with us?" The taller girl asked, and Luffy nodded eagerly.

"I'd love to!" He beamed and took a seat. Vivi settled beside to his left and Nami to his right.

"Luffy, there's some things you need to know about the seating of this cafeteria," the future choreographer leaned close and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh?"  
"I'm telling you this so you don't associate with the wrong people," Nami explained, and began pointing at different groups. "First, there's the jocks. They're basically at the top here."

Luffy followed her finger to see a large, rowdy group of teenagers, throwing food at each other and laughing loudly. The people that stood out the most were two boys wrestling on the ground, one pinning the other to the floor by his wrists, and the other pushing against his chest with his foot, both baring their teeth and snarling like wild animals.

"Those two are Zoro and Sanji," Vivi pointed them out. "They basically run the school, even though they're sophomores. They're known around here, though, as Demon Hunter Zoro and Black Leg Sanji. Zoro's captain of the lacrosse team, and Sanji's captain of the soccer team. They've been trying to beat each other out since elementary school," The one on top of the fight, Zoro, had tan skin, pitch black eyes and a set of three golden earrings dangling from his left ear, but his most distinct feature was his bright green hair. The other, Sanji, had shiny blonde hair, fair skin, navy blue eyes and a strange curl of his eyebrow.

"They seem nice!"

Nami and Vivi both stared at him in horror. "Are you serious?!" Vivi squeaked. "Zoro has the scariest face I've ever seen! And Sanji's a womanizer."

"I'd advise not associating with either of them," Nami muttered, then shifted her finger. "Next to them are the band geeks," In that direction was a smaller group of teens, all gathered around one person. "They're 'lead' by Brook- nicknamed Humming Brook. Used to be led by this guy Yorki, but he got sent to the hospital last year because he had some crazy disease. Brook plays every single instrument you could imagine. He's great, and he's a really cool guy, but I'm not his friend." Brook was an incredibly tall, fair skinned boy with a huge black afro and small brown eyes hidden behind glasses. In his hands was a brown violin, and emitting from it were the sweetest sounds Luffy had ever heard.

"Over there are the, well, bookworms," Nami motioned to another small group of teens, each focused on a thick book. "They're a really quiet bunch, always reading. That girl, Nico Robin leads them. They call her Devil's Child Robin. Dunno why," Robin was a tall girl with shoulder length, deep black hair, tan skin and bright blue eyes. Her nose was buried into what looked like an archeology text book. "Robin's…weird. I've never talked to her. She seems kinda…off.

"Next, to be blunt, are the tech nerds," The "tech nerds" were a medium sized group of kids, all fidgeting with some tools and metal. "Pretty odd bunch. Fairly nice, though. They're run by Cyborg Franky and Sniper King Usopp. They get those names because Franky has prosthetic arms and loves making gadgets and stuff, and Usopp because he's amazing with his aim. He could shoot a fly with a slingshot from a mile away if he wanted to!" Franky was a very tall man with bright blue, Elvis styled hair, black sunglasses, tan skin, and a bulky, muscular torso that looked huge compared to his thin legs. Usopp was a short boy with olive skin, dark eyes, curly black hair tied back with a green bandana, and the longest nose Luffy had ever seen.

"Then there are the teachers' pets," They were a small group, each huddled over their homework and chatting in tiny whispers. "They're just freaks, and their leader, Cotton Candy Chopper, would be hated if he weren't so cute. They call him that because he's just that sweet. He's the apprentice to the school's doctor." Chopper was a tiny freshman with fair skin, chubby, rosy cheeks, huge chocolate brown eyes, deep brown hair and a furry pink top hat marked with an X. When he saw Nami pointing at him he squeaked and hid under the table. "You shouldn't talk with them if you don't wanna be judged."

"Moreover are the bullies," Vivi took over for Nami. They were a huge group of people, all sharing frightening, predatory expressions. "They don't really have a leader, but there's a crap load of them. Don't talk to them."

"And then there's us!" Nami finished. "We're, I guess, the normal ones here. There's a big lot of us. I approve!"

Luffy laughed. "Alrighty then!"

The bell rang, signaling the school day had ended, and the students couldn't escape fast enough. As Luffy was gathering his belongings, a sultry voice called to him.

"Luffy, would you mind staying for a few minutes after class? I want to have a word with you," Ms. Alvida asked, batting her long lashes seductively. Luffy started at her in confusion.

"I--"

"Actually, he can't," Nami grabbed his wrist. "I have to show him around some more. Terribly sorry, Ms. Alvida, maybe tomorrow?"

"…Fine," She hissed. "Now go, you'll miss the bus."

"What was that all about?" Luffy asked as he was yanked out of the classroom.

"She's a pedo," Nami growled. "She always preys on the guys. Pay absolutely no attention to her and she'll give up on you."

"Where are we going?"

"The courtyard," the redhead answered, walking a bit faster. "It's basically where certain people go after school, during extra school hours. It's just some benches and a fountain, but it's right near the field and the art studios, so it's a nice, quiet place to chill. There's also a restaurant down the street. We could grab a snack and watch the jocks play."

"Sounds fun!" Luffy cried. "I'm _starving_!"

"Are you seriously going to eat that much?" Nami inquired slowly, staring at the huge bag of spiced meat her new friend was carrying.

"What? This? This is just a snack," the raven haired boy chuckled, shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth. When they arrived at the bleachers near the field, Vivi was waiting for them and smiled. Nami handed her a small container and they began to eat in silence, studying the soccer players and lacrosse players as they practiced, each taking up half the field. Luffy was pleasantly surprised to see that Sanji was incredible, dodging his teammates with ease and delivering powerful strikes to the net. But he was not sure how to react when he saw Zoro take not one, not two, but three lacrosse sticks out of his bag, holding two in his hands and one in his mouth.

"What's Zoro doing?" He questioned, leaning closer to test his vision.

"This is why Zoro's so famous," Vivi clarified. "Zoro uses three sticks during practice so he can exercise both hands, and for some reason, his mouth so he can adapt to situations in games. Sometimes he even does it _during_ the game, if the referee lets him."

The trio watched in amusement as Sanji "accidently" kicked the ball in Zoro's direction, knocking him in the back of the head and causing the lacrosse ball flying towards him to smack him in the forehead, creating a large bump.

"YOU CURLY BROWED FREAK!" He barked, spinning around and dropping his sticks. "Why don't you watch where you're kicking?!"

"Why don't you watch where you're standing, mosshead?!" Sanji howled back, both of them marching to each other and leaning so close their noses were touching.

"What kind of half-assed response is that?!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Soccer's a stupid sport!"

"BASTARD!" Sanji leapt forward and tackled his rival to the ground, driving his knee into his stomach. "Take that back!"

"Oof!" Zoro felt the air leave his lungs and growled, grabbing his lacrosse stick and wacking the blonde off his body. "Rude dartbrow! Don't act off whim so much!"

"Are they always like this?" Luffy wondered aloud and frowned. Suddenly, he stood up and clambered down the bleachers.

"Luffy?!" Nami and Vivi called and he strolled casually onto the field. They watched in shock as he grabbed the two jocks by the collars of their shirts and with a grunt, yanked them apart. Zoro and Sanji tumbled onto their backs and brushing the dirt of their pants, looked up to see a boy with raven black hair, big brown eyes, a scar under his left eye, and a funny straw hat looming over them.

"No more!" He hollered, authority lining his voice so strongly it made Sanji furrow his eyebrows, but Zoro didn't flinch.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me?" Luffy glanced at him, their eyes locking. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Luffy's face broke into a large grin. To Zoro's great surprise, he plopped himself in the lacrosse player's lap, grabbed his hand and shook. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

The same thought rang throughout Nami, Vivi, Sanji and Zoro's minds.

…_What the hell?!_

**Well…yeah. o-o **

**Please tell me if I should continue this or not. I'd love some reviews. Should I make this a ZoroxLuffy, or does the thought repulse you with the intensity of a thousand suns? Decisions, decisions! **

**Possible future pairings (because dammit, I like romance!):  
Franky and Robin (Oh I am desperately in love with this couple xD)**

**Sanji and Nami (Sure.)**

**Usopp and Kaya (…Speaks for itself. I probably should have made her Vivi and Nami's friend to begin with.)**

**Vivi and [?] (I have no idea)**

**Zoro and Luffy (.?)**


End file.
